SIN DETALLES
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Por que Kumo y Hibari son algo sin embargo los demás no entienden, solo algo sin detalles.. para Black Dokuro Hibari x OC one-shot


Este es un one-shot por un año de agradecimiento a**Black Dokuro**por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^

* * *

><p><strong>SIN DETALLES<strong>

UNA fresca mañana en namimori, en la sala de recepción; se hallaba Hibari Kyoya en la puerta de la sala con el seño mas fruncido de lo normal y un pequeño tic se hacía presente en su ceja, poco a poco el aura asesina crecía mas y mas

— ¿y esto qué es?—decía Bimu tocando una reliquia que se encontraba en un librero cercano, causando una fisura en ella— ¡ups!...jejeje—- se aleja un poco nerviosa

— ¡oh una alfombra! —exclamo Kiri saltando en ella y resbalar, chocando con el enorme librero haciéndolo caer, regando todos los libros, Kumo estaba distraída mientras se deleitaba con un paquete de Dangos hasta que Arashi le dio un codazo al ver a llegar a Hibari a la sala y vio a su grupo ya casi destruyendo la sala de recepción.

— ¡Chicos! —grito Kumo y todos guardaron silencio, sonrió nerviosamente al tener el aura asesina de Hibari en su cuello.

—Oh! Hibari ¿Qué querías? —se levanto del sofá que estaba muy acomodada, mientras rogaba que al menos viviera para terminar sus dangos al chico que miraba su sala semi-destruida y sacando una aura entre morada y roja, Kumo retrocedió, sabía que Hibari no estaba muy contento.

—**KA…**

— ¿Kappa? — completo Taiyo ansiosa

—No creo que sea eso— intervino Arashi

—**MI…**

— ¿Mizu? — pregunto esta vez Kiri acercándose a Hibari

—**KORO… **

— ¿Sera Kokoro? — esta vez Sora le siguió el juego

—**SU…**

— ¿Suki? — dijo esta vez Kumo con aire de "Inocencia". Arashi solo palideció al entender y se acercó a la jefa a susurrarle algo, en eso los demás se arrinconaron detrás de Kumo para escuchar, y con susto decir:

— ¡**YO! **—salieron corriendo a la puerta completando la frase del azabache que ahora estaba de pie con tofas en manos.

La banda trato de salir de la sala, dejan hasta a tras a Kumo, que fue sujetada por Hibari, la introdujo de nuevo a la sala. Al principio Kumo Temblaba por lo que vendría, pero no tardo en poner una mirada de determinación, sabía que tenía que hacerse responsable de los desastres de la banda y agradecer que por primera vez fuero nada a comparación de las destrucciones masivas de escuelas completas a favor de ellos

—Hibari…—comenzó Kumo.— Lo sé, me hare cargo de-

—Cállate…—Soltó Hibari. — Eso no importa ahora, yo te mande a llamar a Ti Sola

.

..

.

—¡Aracchi! — exclamaron las chicas

—uh?— respondió el nombrado

— ¡LA JEFA NO ESTA!

— ¿Sera que se sacrifico por nosotros? — dijo llorando cómicamente Ame

—Kumo ¡¿por qué?! — decía Sora entre sollozos

—Jamás Olvidaremos tu sacrificio —dijo Bimu haciendo un saludo Militar que no tardo en contagiarse con Ame, Sora, Taiyo, Kiri… y... Arashi solo una Gota en su sien

— ¿Quién ser a la nueva Jefa? —preguntó Kiri

—Creo que es muy pronto para sustituirla — murmuró Arashi rodando los ojos, aun con la gota en la sien

— ¡Cierto! —Dijeron al unísono las chicas ignorando al sublíder

— ¿No creen que yo...? — trato de decir Arashi pero es interrumpido e ignorado...

— ¡Saquemos al líder con papelitos! — opino Bimu sacando una caja de cristal con papeles

— ¡Yo saco! — dijo Kiri metiendo su mano en la vitrina y sacar un papel con el nombre de Bimu, lo hizo a un lado y saco que decía escrito igual Bimu

— ¡Oye eso es trampa! —

—No es mi culpa que salga muchas veces —dijo Bimu disimulando mientras hacía pucheros

— ¡BIMU! — dijeron las chicas y se abalanzaron a ella , viéndose pelando como una manada de changos peleando la ultima banana del árbol ; Arashi llegando ya al límite de su casi extinta paciencia decidió tomar las riendas!

— ¿¡Por qué no dejan de Jugar!? — alzo la voz Arashi — cualquiera que se convierta en la siguiente Jefa tendrá que limpiar la habitación de Kaite, hacerse cargo de él, dar la cara por los desastres que ocasionen los demás; si es posible hasta dar dinero para ello… O podemos ir por Kumo a la sala de recepción que lo más seguro sigue vivita y coleando — terminó de decir el chico dejando un gran silencio por parte de las chicas, mirarse unas a otras y decir:

— ¡Vamos por la Jefa! — dijeron en son de batalla regresando a la sala de recepción

— Solo porque no quieren hacerse cargo de todo eso… —dijo Arashi rodando los ojos con la gota en su sien de nuevo

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala de recepción, Sora estaba por deslizar la puerta pero en eso se abrió, saliendo a una despistada y sonrojada Kumo de la Sala.

— ¡JEFA! — exclamaron todas al verla

—Chicas… —dijo de forma tan fría

— ¡¿Están bien?! Te ves MUY rara — dijo Kiri tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola —Creo que esta vez si la perdimos

—Eh! No, no pasa nada jajjaa! — contesto nerviosa Kumo y apresuro el paso, las chicas solo sonrieron con malicia

—¿Paso algo entre Hibari y Tu? —soltó Ame su duda tensando a Kumo

—NO, n-no, n-no p-saso nada jajajajajjajaj — dijo la jefa aun más nerviosa

—uh…. —las chicas solo la difuminaron con la mirada

—Si la Hay…—dijo una voz atrás de ellas, el azabache se acerco a Kumo, tomándola del brazo y tirar de él para depositar un casto, suave y rápido beso en los labios de Kumo, dejando caer las bocas de los presentes hasta el suelo

— ¡¿QUE?! — dijeron al unísono todos, incluyendo Arashi sin poder creerlo

Cuando se separaron, la conciencia de Kumo se despego de ella, con la cara más roja que un Jitomate y sus ojos se hicieron rehiletes, tambaleara un poco y caer inconsciente siendo sostenida por Kiri y Ame; Hibari se alejo un poco sin antes ser detenido por Arashi

—Hibari —llamó Arashi

—mmm?..— contestó Hibari sin Voltear

—No hagas sufrir a Kumo, ella sufrió mucho, no queremos que-

—Solo lo herbívoros hacen sufrir a sus crías…—Soltó Hibari —por cierto — se giro y de quien sabe donde saco una escoba y recogedor, se los lanzo a Arashi

—Se harán cargo del desastre que hicieron, si lo hacen no tomare represarías contra ustedes —Dijo volviéndose a alejar con su aire cool de siempre, dejando a los espectadores con intriga, lo único que sabían era que Hibari y Kumo serian algo…

**Sin detalles que explicar…**

**Fin (?)**

OMAKE:

—me pregunto que habrá pasado entre Hibari y la jefa realmente en ese tiempo.. —decía Kiri mientras sacudía un plumero en los libreros de la sala de recepción

—ah… Jefa porque tienes que estar inconsciente en estos momentos, sería más rápido si nos ayudas… —decía Bimu mientras miraba la jefa inconsciente en el sofá de la sala, con muecas raras y le paso un pequeña cubeta para las gotas de saliva que sacaba

—¿que estará soñando?—se pregunto Taiyo mientras la observaba

—Con comida lo más seguro… —decía Arashi como si fuera de lo más normal —si no despierta luego seremos ahogados por su saliva

—¡chicas! —exclamo Ame — ¡encontré una cámara! ¡Quizá podamos verlo que realmente sucedió!

—¿qué? Exclamaban todos con emoción, inclusive Arashi

—con esto chantajearemos bien lindo a Hibari muahahahaha — decía Ame con cara de maldad

—muahahaha prepárate Hibari!

* * *

><p>One-shot en agradecimiento a <strong> Black Dokuro<strong> por un año de amistad, develadas, ideas mucha diversión y Fics! Espero te haya gustado, realmente no me sale mucho la comedia, y no especifiqué mucho romance por que "mudándose a Namimori" se caracteriza por comedia asi que… ejejje espero le haya sacado al menos una sonrisa ^^

Muchas gracias por todo!


End file.
